


Faking Innocence

by xXR_VPanXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Don't Know Anymore, I am still alive and I like it when I do that, Multi, Nuclear Warfare, WW3, Wow everyone's almost dead, may contain nuclear bombs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXR_VPanXx/pseuds/xXR_VPanXx
Summary: North and South Korea just unified two days ago, the whole world was surprised by the sudden unification. Every nation had different reactions to the unification. When a world meeting was held in Paris, everyone discovered the reason of the Korean unification, but the whole world was suspicious of the other Asian countries's actions on that meeting, and they were about to find out why.I had this idea in the shower, so eh.





	1. Operation:Genesis

**America's POV**

 South Korea and North Korea just unified two days ago. I didn't believe that the two of them could actually be one country, considering their different personalities, but sometimes, the impossible could become possible. Today, a world meeting was being held in Paris, there were a lot of stuff that we were going to discuss, and North Korea and his brother were flying from their country to attend the meeting together.

I think some of the nations would feel uncomfortable with North in the meeting, they have heard various rumors about North Korea, horrible rumors. I myself feel uncomfortable around North, as a superpower, I need to make sure that my fellow nations were maintaining peace in their country and with their neighboring countries, but that's beginning to get a bit difficult. The Korean unification caused unrest in East Asia, well most of Asia. Japan, Taiwan and China were surprised and uneasy when they heard the news, South Korea however, was ecstatic about the unification. Russia was happy for the Korean brothers, well I guess he is. The nations from South Asia were just as surprised as the whole world, I don't know what the countries of Western Asia and Mongolia think of the unification, but I guess they're surprised too. The nations of Southeast Asia and Oceania had mixed reactions, like how Vietnam was suspicious of North while Thailand was happy for the Korean brothers. It was sudden and unexpected, and we were going to discuss the reason of the unification in the meeting later.

°

Nations entered the room in pairs or alone. The room was slowly filled with personifications until only two more seats were vacant. England sat next to me, without turning his head towards me, he asked, "America, what do you think is the reason why North and South Korea decided to unify?" I thought about what to say next, but nothing came up. I answered Britain's question with a shrug. The reason of the Korean unification baffled all the nations in the room, I could tell that everyone from Europe, South and North America were curious about the two Koreans, but the Asian countries...they seemed to be tense, some are even looking angry.

I had a gut feeling that the Asian countries knows something that the rest of the world didn't know. My train of thought was interrupted when the door swung open, and walked in two nations, one greeting the world with a bright smile and the other wearing a scowl. South Korea sat in one of the vacant seats in the room, his brother sitting next to him. The world's eyes were looking at the brothers, but they were more interested in the Northern brother. Everyone was sizing up North Korea, which made the said nation uneasy. South Korea probably noticed his brother's discomfort, he stood up and cleared his throat, "As you all know, me and my brother, North, just unified two days ago. If you are all wondering why we unified so suddenly, the reason is simple, da-ze." He motioned his brother to stand up. North Korea stood up, giving every nation a chance to get a good look at him, "We have decided that it was high time to settle our disputes, and become one country. My boss and I have also decided that it was time for me to come out of my isolation," he looked at his twin, a small smile tugged on his lips, " South thought so too."

The two nations sat down, yet the room still stayed silent and the tension in the air was still thick, as if the world was waiting for an attack. Across the circular table, Vietnam's glare caught my attention, but she wasn't glaring at me, she seemed to be glaring at the two Koreans. I wondered what secret the Asians were keeping from us.

**Germany's POV**

The two Koreans sat down, the whole world was still silent. I knew how it felt to have your brother separated from you, maybe that was the reason why I stood up and clapped my hands, as a gesture of congratulating the Koreans. Soon, the whole room was clapping and cheering for the brothers. North Korea was stoic while his brother was a flustered mess, saying thanks to every nation in the room.

I noticed something odd about the Asian countries, there was a peculiar atmosphere among the Asians. Vietnam kept on glaring at North Korea, Japan's jaw was clenched and he kept on stealing glances at the Koreans, China and Taiwan had small smiles on their faces, but something about those smiles seemed forced. But this behavior was only seen with the East Asian countries, the Western and Southern Asians' expressions were unreadable, the nations of Southeast Asia seemed happy...but their smiles and laughter were hollow, as if they were forced to put up an act.

We began the meeting, though it was less chaotic and noisy today, even Italy was more attentive than usual. Could it be North Korea's presence? Yes, we have heard rumors from his country, but we haven't confirmed any rumor yet. We discussed a few matters and managed to accomplish many things in this meeting, I have actually thought that North Korea's presence was a blessing.

°

There was a thirty minute lunch break, and I was considering to eat at a nearby restaurant, until Japan grabbed my sleeve, which was unlikely of him. "Germany-san," his grip tightened, he looked at me straight in the eye, there was fear in his brown eyes, "Japan, what's wrong?"

"Germany-san, we have to find Prussia-san, Italy-kun and his brother,"

"Why?"

"...I can't tell you right now, gomenasai. But we have to find them, it's the only way that all of you could be safe."

"What? Japan, what are you-" He hushed me and pulled me along. I have never expected Japan to be strong, he was basically dragging me with him.

**Italy's POV**

Me and my brother were just about to exit the building when someone grasped my shoulder, I flinched. "NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVEN'T DONE ALL THE THINGS THAT I HAVE WANTED TO DO YET! I'M STILL A VIRGIN, YOU WOULDN'T KILL A VIRGIN, RIGHT? I'M STILL WAITING FOR-"

"Shut up, bastard. It's only Japan."

I looked behind me and saw my friend, Japan. "Ve~ Ciao, Japan!" I greeted, but I noticed something off with the Japanese. You may call me ignorant, but I'm actually observant. The Mafia came from my country and I was raised in the Roman times for pasta's sake.

"Italy-kun, Romano-san, please come with me." He had an urgent tone in his voice, he wanted us to come with him quickly. "What do you want with us, sushi bastard?" My brother snapped, I observed Japan's body movements, he was grasping Germany's sleeve, which was very unlikely of him, he never fancied physical contact with anyone. "Italy, Romano, just do as what Japan says." Germany said, answering my brother's question. "Ve~what's wrong?" I asked, "I will answer your questions later, so please come with us, we still need to find Prussia-san." Japan said, the urgency in his voice never fading. We eventually agreed for Japan to drag us along and find Prussia.

°

"Germany, why's Japan like this?" I asked the other nation. Japan found Prussia, they were speaking with each other a few feet away from us, and they seemed to be arguing. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that Japan knows something that we don't."

"Ve~I hope it's a surprise party of us!"

"...I don't think it's a party, Italy."

"Oi potato bastard, could I borrow my fratello for a minute?" My brother asked, then pulled me aside. "Did you notice something wrong with Japan?" "Si, I did." We spoke in hushed tones and in our language. I still smiled so Germany wouldn't notice that something is wrong, it was fortunate that he only knew little Italian, so he couldn't catch up with me and my fratello's conversation. We stopped talking when Prussia stomped towards us, his red eyes burning with fury.

"This is so not awesome Japan," I heard him mutter, Japan looked at us, guilt in his eyes. "Tell them," Prussia crossed his arms and glared at the Japanese. The asian took a deep breath, " I have something to confess, and I don't think any of you would like it."

**Russia's POV**

I had been trying to find China, but it seems like he did not want to be found. I asked the nations I would come across with, but they hadn't seen him. Just as I was turning a corner, a body slammed into my chest.

"Aiyah!"

"Found you!"

I engulfed the Chinese man in a hug, "R-russia, let me go, aru!" I tightened my hug, "нет, tell me China, why are you avoiding me, da?" He struggled in my hug (a/n: death grip)

"What are you talking about, aru?"

"If you don't want to answer my question, why are you asian nations seem tense today? Is it because of North Korea's presence?"

"Let me go, Russia!"

"Answer me, da?"

"I cannot unsee what I just saw." I looked behind me and saw America, a soda can in his hand, pure horror on his face. "I-if you dudes are done, feel free to come back to the meeting." He said with a horrified expression and walked away. I gave China a smile, "We'll talk later, da?" I walked back to the meeting, running a list of questions in my head, questions I would ask China later.

°

The meeting began, it was unnaturally quiet, we could almost hear a pin drop to the floor. Maybe it was because Germany seemed... afraid. I looked at his brother who was sitting beside him, Prussia had a scowl on his face, he never attended meetings unless it was about something serious. The atmosphere seemed more tense than before. I wonder what happened.

My gaze rested on the Italian brothers, the Northern brother wasn't smiling, in fact, he looked like he was serious.

_That's odd._

England, France, Portugal, Netherlands, Spain, almost all of the nations in Europe, they were just as tense as the nations of Asia. I was confused, I considered myself as part of both Asia and Europe, but there is clearly something that I don't know. It seemed like only the North and South American countries were just as confused as I.

"So... what's with the elephant in the room?" I broke the deafening silence, all eyes looked at me, as if I said something I shouldn't have said. "Yeah, what's with all the tension, dudes?" America echoed my question, "I think I could answer your question, da-ze." South Korea said, a malicious smile on his face. "Every nation in the world, ears on me. My brother and I, have something to tell you all, and I hope you all agree with our terms, if not... well, we'll see what happens. Agents from our government have planted hidden bombs in your capitals, the second you disagree with us," the Korean held up a remote control, "Boom. And since the capital is the heart of a nation, if it is destroyed, you'll become vulnerable, weak, and powerless, making it easy for me and my allies to erase your existence from this damned world."

No one spoke, until an annoyed Switzerland stood up, "What the hell! South Korea, this isn't funny.If you're pulling a prank on us, I will not hesitate to-" Switzerland stopped and stayed still, his eyes widened in fear as he clutched his chest, "B-big brother?" Liechtenstein gingerly touched her brother's shoulder, "M-my capital...Bern..." He winced, tightening his grip on his chest. The Swiss glared at the Asian brothers, "What... did you...do...?" He said through gritted teeth. South Korea smirked, " Weren't you listening? Once you disagree with us, your capital goes boom-boom, and you didn't seem to be pleased with our declaration."

No one else in the room spoke, I glanced across the table, America looked like he wanted to say something, but he was wise enough to keep his mouth shut for once.

We were all wise enough to keep our mouths shut.


	2. Operation: Genesis, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you guys so much! My first story here and I already got a lot of positive feedback. I'll try and find time to write, this week's pretty hectic. Next, I am part of our school band, we are going to perform on Monday, so I could probably update next Thursday or Friday. I am sorry, please be patient.
> 
> |･ω･)ﾉ

**England's POV**   


This was all a sick joke, I wanted to believe that. Switzerland was clearly in pain, his sister was in tears, trying to comfort her brother. The whole room seemed to have stopped in time. Not even the American next to me uttered a word, I knew that the world was going to plunge into chaos in just a few minutes, I knew that another war was brewing, but what could I do? I was no hero. I tried to think of ways to end this nonsense, but they all ended the same. I was going to either die or lose my country to the Koreans. Both seemed painful.  


I took a shaky breath, and stood up. "South Korea," I began, everyone's head snapped towards me, their faces etched with fear and horror. "Britain," America hissed, he gripped my sleeve, I shook him off and paid no attention to him. The South Korean looked at me, amusement dancing in his eyes.  


_Dear God, help me._   


I swallowed down my fear, "Stop this nonsense, this instant. We could find diplomatic ways to discuss your demands. You don't have to bomb any more cities. Please, this world is not ready for another war." I finished, it was then I realized that I was shaking. My brothers and America had to pull me down so I could sit on my seat. "What were you thinking you bloody yank?" Wales hissed, but I didn't reply. I was shocked with what I just did, and that was when I felt it.  


It was a feeling that I haven't felt since the second world war. I felt the deaths, destruction and the fear. My capital, London, was being bombed. The tight pain that erupted in my chest was indescribable, I didn't even notice the worried faces of my brothers, they were shaking me but I barely felt their touch.   


America was saying something, but I couldn't make out what he was saying, his words were gibberish, blood was rushing to my head, dark spots were dancing in my vision, my head felt like being hammered by a blacksmith. And all went black.  


°  


"Bloody hell, what happened?" I groaned, my head was still pounding, my body felt like it just went through a marathon, my legs felt like jelly and my arms felt like noodles.   
I looked around the room, Northern Ireland was asleep on a couch, Wales was dozing on the floor, Ireland sat on the floor, his head leaning on the wall, eyes closed. Scotland was passed out in one corner of the room, and America was with him, out cold as well. I decided not to wake any of them up, I lied down once again, my body felt tired but I wasn't sleepy.   


_There's something wrong._   


I knew something was wrong with me, I knew that once a capital of a nation is destroyed, the nation would become weak and powerless. But, I should still be able to feel the panic of my people, the destruction, but all I felt was nothing. Not my people, not the Royal family, not my neighboring countries, not even the magic that flowed freely in my nation. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, I leapt from the bed and thundered towards the bathroom (I probably woke up the others, but I didn't care at that time).  


I slammed the door behind me and searched the cabinet for a blade, I didn't care if it was dull or sharp, as long as I could make a cut, that would be enough.  


I found a small razor, without hesitation I sliced a line through my arm. Crimson red blood was beginning to seep out of the wound, and it didn't show any sign of closing up. It was not healing. My confirmed fear dulled the pain into nothingness, I barely noticed the door open behind me. I looked at America and at my brothers, worry was etched in their faces.  


"I'm... no longer a nation."  


**Finland's POV**   


_Those damm Koreans!_   


After England passed out on his seat, all hell broke lose. South Korea pocketed his remote control, then he pulled out something else, a hand gun. He pointed the gun towards Switzerland, who was breathing shallowly.  


_BANG!_   


The sound resonated through the room. A moment of silence as the Swiss fell on the table, blood flowing from the left side of his chest. Liechtenstein screamed as she watched her brother fall, almost looking lifeless. Panic restarted, throughout the room, everyone was scrambling for the exit. I saw Belarus helping Liechtenstein carry her wounded brother, I saw America carrying an unconscious England on his shoulders, and I heard more gunshots behind me.   


I risked a peek behind me, and that was when I realized what South Korea meant when he said 'allies'. Almost every Asian countries had a weapon in their hands, be it a gun or a knife. Nations around me began to fall as they get hit by bullets and flying knives. The exit doors swung open and a stampede of scared countries dragged me along. I would like to say I got out unharmed, but I don't want to lie. A bullet caught me in my right shoulder, pain erupted from the wound. I gave out a strangled cry, the shot almost made me trip, but I managed to run out of the room.   


°  


I ran through the endless corridors, frantically looking for the exit. As I began to turn on one corner, a gloved hand covered my mouth and pulled me away. I kicked and struggled against the person's grip, but he kept a strong hold of me. "Shush, Fin, it's me, Denmark." The nation behind me hissed, I looked up and met a familiar pair of joyful blue eyes, but this time, those eyes weren't as joyful as it used to.  


"Den? What happened, did you see the others?"  


"I haven't seen anybody else after we ran away from the room. Let's just hope that they're hiding as we are."  


"Hiding?"  


"Yes. The Asians are hunting down nations, crippling them by bombing their capital, then ending them at gun or knife point."  


I glanced to my sides, looking for any suspicious nations that might be lurking around. "Den," I said, " Is Copenhagen..."  


"No, not yet. Copenhagen's still standing, but that's not what I'm worrying about right now. We still have no idea what happened with Nor, Sve and Ice."  


"Let's lay low for now, we have to stay hidden from the other countries, just to make sure we're safe. It's safer not to go back to the hotel, they're probably expecting us to go back there."  


Denmark nodded in agreement, but his eyes seemed unfocused, "Hey Fin, I don't feel England's country anymore."  


"What?"  


I tried to focus, it took a lot of concentration to feel the other nations' power in their land. Sure enough, I couldn't feel England's country, I couldn't feel a few other nations' power in their lands. I shared a border with Sweden and Russia, it was a relief that I could still feel their land, it meant that Sweden was still safe, for now.  


I noticed that Denmark was looking behind me, his eyes focused on one corner of the corridor, I turned to look at what the Dane was staring at. I saw a movement, which disappeared in the corner. I looked at Denmark, he nodded, understanding my mental message.  


We crept quietly toward the corner, I leaned against the wall, preparing to fight back if this was an enemy nation around the corner. Denmark grasped my shoulder, "It's okay." He whispered, "It's Sealand, and...a friend of his." I looked and saw the little micronation crouching, his head hidden between his knees. Behind Sealand was another micronation, his face also hidden between his knees but his ginger hair made it easy for me to identify him.  


"Sealand, Ladonia, it's alright. It's just Finland and me, your uncle Den." Sealand looked up as he heard Denmark's voice, "Denmark, Finland?" He jumped at us and hugged our waists, the Swedish micronation stood up as well, wiping away the tears that streamed down his cheeks. "Sealand, you're such a crybaby." He said, then hugged our waists also.  


When the two boys finally calmed down, we asked them what happened. "Well, it all began when Seborga was dragged away by his older brother, Mr. Italy. It was an odd scene actually, then Wy and Hutt River were dragged away by Mr. Australia, Kugelmugel was taken by Mr. Austria, Molossia hasn't seen Mr. America, so he went away looking for him." Sealand explained, "Me and Ladonia, we went looking for Mr. Sweden, but we heard voices talking so we tried to stay out of sight.. and we were being chased."  


"Who was chasing you?" I asked him, his eyes darted from side to side, as if he was afraid that someone was looking for him. "We were running from Niko Niko."  


"What? Niko Niko isn't a micronation anymore, right? "  


"Yes, that's the problem." Ladonia crossed his arms, "We couldn't sense him because he's not a micronation, his country, Japan, is working with North and South Korea, and- Mr. Finland, are you bleeding?"  


I blinked, I glanced at my wound. My curiosity and fear had drowned out the pain, but now that I realized that it hasn't closed up and healed, the pain hit me like a bullet train (even though I haven't felt being hit by a bullet train, I figured that it would be painful).  
I staggered, Denmark caught me before I fell. I moaned softly, the pain made spots dance in my vision. "We have to find a place to stay, the hotel isn't an option-" That was the last thing I heard before my consciousness slipped away.  


**Switzerland's POV**   


I had an odd dream. It had me being shot, yodeling and a dangerous amount of cheese fondue. The first time I woke up, everything ached, then I heard voices talking, "-cannot do much for you. Vienna was bombed a few moments ago and Austria couldn't even lift a finger at the moment." It sounded like Hungary, but I couldn't tell.   


"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry about Mr. Austria, I hope he gets better soon." The small, sweet voice of Liechtenstein lifted a weight off of my shoulders.  


"I am sorry for your brother too, Liech. I hope he gets well soon."  


And that was the last thing that I have heard before I passed out. I woke up and passed out several times, but when I finally fully regained my consciousness, I was greeted by a hug. "ACK! Liech, you're crushing me." I choked out, she apologized repeatedly, her eyes were brimmed with tears. I don't usually show any other feelings apart from anger and annoyance, but seeing Liechtenstein safe made me hug her tighter than she hugged me.   


"Am I interrupting something?" A feminine voice asked, but it wasn't emotionless, it had a hint of curiosity and caution. Belarus leaned on the doorway, her arms crossed on her chest, curiosity glinted in her cold blue eyes. "Ah, big brother. You have met Belarus, right? She helped me rescue and heal you." I looked at the female nation, "Thank you," I said, hoping that it sounded sincere (but her help wouldn't faze me, if she tried to hurt my sister, alive or not I will hunt her down to the ends of the earth.)  


"I assume that you would want something in return, yes?" I said, she studied me with cold, piercing eyes, " I expect nothing in return," she glanced at Liechtenstein, my sister had a hopeful look on her face. "But give me permission to let me love your sister." It sounded surreal to me, I thought Belarus was head over heels for Russia (I have seen her attempts to marry her brother), I never thought that Belarus would have those kind of feelings for my sister. Liechtenstein looked back and forth between me and Belarus, "Prove your loyalty to my sister, that would be enough for me to approve your feelings for her."   


Liechtenstein squealed and hugged me fiercely, I winced at the contact, she seemed to have forgotten that I was just shot by a gun. She bolted towards Belarus, wrapping her arms around the other female, she crashed her lips onto the other's. Belarus kissed back, their kiss was of longing and want, as if they have always yearned to kiss each other. I thought it was sweet, seeing my sister more happier than before.

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tons of ideas for the next chapter, but could you guys help me choose? PM me or leave a comment:
> 
> A.) The next chapter would be in an Asian nation's POV (I'm thinking of making it I'm Japan's or China's POV)
> 
> B.) What happened to the injured countries in the meeting
> 
> C.) What happened to the nations who escaped from the meeting
> 
> PM or leave a comment  
> ( ˘･з･)


	3. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google Translate for the translations(I don't trust it), so feel free to correct me if I had some mistranslations or anything, 'kay? Okay.
> 
> "-w-

  
**Iceland's POV**

The woods was usually a calm place for me, it is usually where I go when I want to calm down and collect my thoughts. But now, the forest is acting against me. The trees are obstacles that I could run into,the twigs and fallen branches have become my enemies, even the sounds of fauna went quiet, as if the forest was telling me that I was alone and no one was out there to help me. I am running like how stag would when he is being pursued by hunters. Now, I am the prey, and I'm being hunted by someone I used to call a friend...no, a lover.

I hid behind another tree, praying to every god that I could think of that he didn't see me. From Paris, I had no idea how long I have been running, or where I have ran to. My heart was beating so fast, ragged breaths were escaping from my mouth. I covered it so that he wouldn't know that I'm nearby.  
"Icy, I know you're here somewhere." That joyful tone in his voice made me sick, I can't believe that he actually promised that he would "never hurt me". I didn't dare look back, "Are you....HERE?" I almost screamed, but anger drowned out my fear, he was toying with me. I wanted to punch his face for that, he chuckled darkly "Like, Icy I know that you could never resist me. I'll find you sooner or later."

The sound of crunching leaves were gradually growing louder, my heartbeat was going a hundred miles an hour, tears escaped from my eyes, I hope he didn't hear me sob. "I...FOUND YOU!" I clenched my eyes close, waiting for his attack. It didn't come. He did this a few more times, making me flinch each time he shouts. Until I heard the crunching leaves stop just behind my tree, I closed my eyes shut and tried my best to stay quiet. "Ah...you're a pretty fast runner and a great hider, Ice. But I'm also a great seeker and a faster runner." I opened my eyes only because his voice sounded near, and there he was, Hong Kong stood there, smirking as if he had won a game. A dangerous glint shone in his eyes, I whimpered a little.

"Aww, there's nothing to be scared of," he reached his hands out and gripped my wrists, pinning me against the tree.  
"You look so vulnerable like this Ice," he smirked, sliding his hands down my southern regions. "Fuck you." I said with gritted teeth, I kicked his nether regions, making him groan in pain. He loosened his grip on my wrists, I took that chance and escaped. I ran, not knowing where I was headed. Behind me, I could hear the Cantonese boy yelling curses and threats.

I never looked back.

°  
Apparently, I had ran North. From France's capital, it seemed like a pretty long run for a human being, after I asked a few directions from the locals, I finally knew where I am, I was in Calais. (I knew a little French, I know every language but mostly only phrases for directions).

Calais was a port city, which meant it had boats that I could use to escape. I could go back to my country, but to do that, I'd have to go through England, which would probably be under North and South Korea's control. The current situation made it impossible for me to just walk into London or any of England's cities without being caught. I need to rethink more options, so I began my walk around Calais.

If the Asians have left France, Paris and the other cities would have been destroyed, but seeing no damage, I assumed that they were still here, I didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing that they haven't left yet. I had a feeling that someone was behind my back, I looked behind me but saw no one. I fastened my pace, almost running. A few minutes ago, there were still locals milling around the streets, but now there was no one outside but me and the person pursuing me. I'm now running, but the person behind me ran after me. I ran through streets and alleys, but I could still feel my unseen pursuer, I was getting tired of being chased all day.

"GO AWAY!"

" _Island, det er meg, din bror_!"

I abruptly stopped, my pursuer crashed into me. We both fell down to the ground, wheezing and laughing like maniacs and hugging each other as if we hadn't seen each other in a million years. "Norway! I thought I'd never see you again, " I cried, he hugged me fiercely, as if he never wanted to let go (honestly, I think it was I who did not want to let go). "It's alright, lillebror. I'm here." He stroked my hair lightly, making me feel safe. I buried my head between us, he sighed. "Ice, I don't think that you should address me as Norway anymore."

_What?_

"From now on, I am known only as Lukas Bondevik, I am no longer a country.Oslo, Bergen, Drammen, and some of my other cities fell into chaos an hour ago. " The Norwegian said his statement without a hint of any emotion, when I locked eyes with him, I saw the indescribable pain that he was going through, but I also saw acceptance, as if he already knew that this was eventually going to happen. "The power of a nation comes from not the capitals, but from the people, culture and history. Once these are destroyed, that nation will fall apart. These are what our identities made of, these are what makes us nations." Lukas looked like he wanted to say more, but he stood up from the ground, he held his hand out for me to take it.

"Come, lillebror, let's get you cleaned up. You look like you've ran through a forest of mud and dried leaves." I chuckled, "That's pretty much what happened, I'll tell you about it later," I smiled at him, then I said something that he would love to hear.The world was ending anyway, "Big brother."  
Lukas smiled.

**Canada's POV**

My family was in danger and I can't do anything to help. I was stuck on a boat with an obnoxious idiot and a scary smiling giant. According to my nautical navigation (which was terrible), we were drifting somewhere in between Calais and Dover, the sun had set an hour ago and I wasn't sure if I could make it through the night. I could hear my two companions arguing below the deck, it was pretty lonely since Kumaboro was back home, I hope he was safe.

The loud voices from below the ship ceased several minutes later, then I finally had some peace and quiet.  
"Is it alright if I sit here?" I turned my head to my side, Russia's sad eyes met mine, "I-it's alright," he sat on the vacant seat next to me, I was the ship's (self-declared) captain, I was also our navigator (since the two of them were too busy arguing to care where we were going). The Russian looked at me with an odd emotion in his eyes, "Canada, could I confess something?" I blinked, he actually remembered my name.

"Uh, sure."

"If I don't...get to see America again, could you please let him know that...that I...Um..." He didn't continue, he stayed silent and watched the waves. Under his scarf, his cheeks were tinted pink. I don't have great observation skills but as far as I could tell, it seems like Russia is in love with my brother. "Oh... sure, I-I'll let him know, eh." I was fine with it, and I was also relieved because he didn't confuse me with America (it would have been very awkward).

°

Russia has been steering the boat for the past two hours, I knew that I have a chance to get sleep but I felt restless. I was worrying about America, England and his brothers and France. I don't know what happened to them, but I hope that they're alright. I breathed deeply and began to concentrate, so that I could feel my neighboring countries' land. I couldn't feel some of the countries, it was as if their nation had died. I can't feel England's (it was a very, very bad thing), but France was still there, and America was still alright, but I can't help but think who would be next. I sighed and leaned on the boat's railing, watching the moon as it rose slowly up into the night sky.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, I looked up and met Prussia's eyes, glinting like rubies under the moonlight. "Oh, h-hello, Prussia." I greeted, he replied with a nod, I leaned on the railing next to me. He stayed silent, watching the stars with me. I was too shy to start a conversation, especially with one of the most loudest persons that I know (Having a loud brother means that he also has loud friends). "Canada, " Prussia said, once again, I was surprised that someone remembered my name. "Have you ever done something that you've regretted your entire life?" The question was random, even for him. I wondered if I was actually talking with Prussia.

"W-well, I did do a few things that I regretted one time. Why did you ask suddenly, eh?"

"I just... wanted to know. The world's probably ending."

"Oh. W-what about you, have you ever done something that you've regretted?"

The Prussian laughed lightly, "Ja, I have been on this stupid world for so long, I've done some awesome things that I have regretted, even after my unawesome dissolution. Sometimes, I just wish that I could turn back time and fix all of the nonsense that I've done, but what happened, happened. I can't do anything about it, nor can anyone else." He gazed at the moon with a wistful look in his eyes, "Besides, if I hadn't made the mistakes that I made in the past, the world couldn't be the same."

I looked at Prussia with a new light, I have always thought that he was an obnoxious, arrogant moron who would only think of himself, but I kept on forgetting that Prussia used to be a great nation, who went through countless of wars and battles, who has more experience than me, who knows more than I do.

"But, I have only one thing that I regret now. I should've done this years ago, but I was too much of a coward to do it."

"Oh, well what is it?"

"I... I like someone, but I didn't have the guts to tell him how I feel."

"Y-you said him, so-"

"Yeah, I did. I like a guy."

"Oh..."

"The world is ending so I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you know who."

His eyes met mine, an odd emotion shone in his eyes, it was as if he was happy and relieved. He leaned closer to my face, I was subconsciously doing the same, I fluttered my eyes close and felt his lips connect with mine. The kiss was sweet and full of love, but it was short. He quickly pulled away, to be honest, I felt a bit disappointed. "I think you already know," he smiled at me and held my hand. "Was that your first kiss?" He asked me, I blushed, "Uh, back in world war two, Netherlands did kiss me, as a sign of gratitude." I felt so embarrassed saying that in front of him, he just smiled. "Don't worry, you're not my first kiss either. I was dared to kiss Hungary and Austria one time, so I guess we're even."

"Y-yeah, I guess we are, eh."

"But honestly, I haven't kissed someone as good as you."

"Same here."

My heart was beating much faster than usual.

**Lithuania's POV**

Paris is a beautiful city, but if you're being hunted down by a scary Asian country, it's more like of a labyrinth or a death trap. Night has fallen and I'm still trying to outrun Vietnam, and I'm pretty sure that I'll die if she caught up with me. Earlier, she was chasing me and Poland, but unfortunately we got split up and now, I'm on my own.

The feeling that I'm being watched never left me, I haven't heard from any other country since I split up with Poland. The Asians probably has full control over France and the government. I just wish that the nations that have escaped were on the run, I don't know what happened with the captured and injured ones, I don't want to imagine the horrors that they are probably going through.

"A cornered mouse never fights back, they say," I froze, just by the sound and accent of his voice, I could identify who he was. "You're a slippery little bastard, making Vietnam chase you around Paris, well I'm sure that she'll be glad if she gets her hands on you."

_Thailand, damn I should've known that the Asians work in groups, just how stupid can I get?_

The Thai grinned at his victory, "Am I too late?" I whirled around and saw Vietnam behind me, a victorious smirk plastered on her face.

_Shit._

Fortunately, they cornered me in a four-way street, I made my escape. Yes, I ran away, what choice did I have? I can't fight them back, they probably have guns under their clothes. I heard shouts behind me, but they seemed so far away (I just wish they actually were). I've been around for quite a while but I haven't ran like this since a dark ages.

A shot rang out, something whizzed past my ear, barely grazing my skin. Of course, they do have guns under their clothes, go figure. Being chased by two angry nations with hand guns? Well, I could cross that off the bucket list. I desperately tried to think of a plan, I could either stay in the city and be chased by Vietnam and Thailand or I could leave the city, find another place for me to run to (I know that there isn't anymore), and hopefully shake the Asians off my tail.

_Bang!_

I tripped, rolling down the street. I thought I was shot, because my leg was burning. The suit that I wore during formal world meetings was torn in different places, I found it stupid of me to notice such a small detail. Thailand and Vietnam were coming closer, I began to panic. My leg burned but I didn't see bleeding, more likely, I tripped and sprained my ankle. I know that it would heal eventually, but not fast enough for me to stand and run again before they caught up with me.

I guess they ran out of bullets since they haven't fired at me. "Get down," I heard someone say behind me, his voice full of command, it was as if a general was speaking with me. "I said GET DOWN!" out of fear, I obeyed. I almost thought that Germany told me to get down, but this person's voice was more higher and shriller, an accent lingered in their words too, it sounded like...  
The person behind me threw a grenade, unfortunately it detonated far from my pursuers, it didn't do much more than stun them. I looked behind me and saw Italy.

°

" _Fretta_ ," he urged, my ankle wasn't fully healed yet, but I tried to move faster. We weaved through the city of Paris, we moved cautiously, careful of not being seen. We lost Vietnam and Thailand a few streets back, but I know that they will be back sooner or later. Italy stopped, we found ourselves in a dark alley. "Are you sure that it's safe to go there? Dark alleys in Paris aren't really what you call 'safe' places."

" _Rilassare_ , we're safe. I found a hiding place where I assume it is the last place the enemy nations would look for us." I realized that he referred to the Asians as 'enemy nations', I wonder what made him so angry with the Asians that he actually referred to them as enemies.

The Italian walked in front of me, checking the time on his watch, he turned towards me. "Lithuania, if we get to my hiding place, please forgive my brother's first impressions, Romano, he was badly injured during the stampede. Shot in the leg, and he's kinda grumpy about it. I managed to rescue him, France and Seborga, and our place is small so, I hope you are alright with that."

"Oh, of course I'm fine with it, I-I mean, the more the merrier, right?" He smiled in reply, "Well, it's technically France's hiding place, but he's out cold at the moment, and... I'll just tell when we get there, si?."we continued to walk, through alleyways and streets, until we reached a small apartment building. "We're here,"

Italy was right, it looked like the last place the Asians would look for us. The building was plain, it was like any other building in the city, but this building seemed older and more quiet, you could even mistaken it as a retirement home.We made our way through the building quietly, there was no elevator so we had to take the stairs. After climbing several flights of stairs, we arrived at the topmost floor. " _Vieni, siamo vicini_." he beckoned for me to walk faster. He then stopped in front of a blue wooden door near the end of the corridor. Italy knocked three times on the door, the door swung open and he dragged me inside.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand there you go! I actually went with Princess_Candy's comment to do letter C. I was already working on it anyways, so thanks! (If other people commented the other two options, I would've had to start all over again with my drafts -w-*).
> 
> Slow update, school sucks, I'm socially dying and I might have dragged two of my friends into the Hetalia fandom.
> 
> 6v6 


	4. Escape

**England's POV**

_"Cities all across Europe have been heavily bombarded, the death tolls of each country have begun rising up from hundreds to thousands. The culprits were suspected to be terrorists, but it has not yet been confirmed."_

"Ugh, turn the damn voice down, will yeh?" I heard someone groan, but I didn't care who. I was drowning in my thoughts, I was still trying to get over the fact that I wasn't a nation anymore. It felt odd, new and it felt like something was missing inside of me. I was still weak, my arm was wrapped in makeshift bandages, it showed no sign of healing, blood was still seeping through the bandages.

I also need to get over the fact that I could actually die. I was mortal. I have been alive for such a long time that I thought the idea of a nation's death seemed like a myth, but now that I'm only a human being, I realized that death was very real, that it could be waiting for me just around the corner, death would sweep me off of my feet and finally grant me rest...

"Don't look so glum, England." Ireland sat next to me on my bed. "I'm not..." the replied half-heartedly, his evergreen eyes were filled with pity. "What happened to everybody else?"I asked, Ireland's gaze went to his feet,

"We...we don't know. We fled the meeting when the Asians began to shoot at us, damn them."

"What about France? Have you heard from him? Have you heard from Australia and Canada?"

My brother dejectedly shook his head, "I'm not sure if France managed to escape, Canada is a strong lad, so is Australia. They would've managed to escape, they're probably plotting a plan to fight back, wherever they are."

"..."

"Right after you passed out, we carried you here, it's just another of these old apartments you find in Paris. We thought that returning to the hotel would be dangerous."

"Anyway," Ireland cleared his throat, "We were planning on moving on and finding another hideout, these asians are combing the city's every nook and cranny just to find us." I didn't speak, I never liked receiving bad news, I turned my attention towards the television.

_"It was reported that the first city that was destroyed was the city of Bern in Switzerland, followed by the fall of London, Vienna, Oslo, Berlin, Warsaw..."_

The list went on and on, I pictured the other nations in the same predicament as I am in, confused and afraid. I don't know what happened to everybody else, but I hope they're alright, especially that French frog. (I need to slap myself.)

_"It was not just the capital cities that were targeted, other cities from the different European nations have been bombed as well. There are no reports about any city destroyed in the other continents, it seems like these terrible people have targeted Europe on purpose, no one knows where they will strike next, the best we can do is pray and hope that this nightmare would end."_

"This is no nightmare," I muttered under my breath, "this is what reality was hiding from us."

°

I fell asleep, but I woke up to a peculiar sound. I was still half asleep, so I waved it off as a product of my exhausted mind. 

_THUD!_

I heard it the second time, I was now certain that it wasn't just my imagination. Scotland stirred beside me, I shook his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open. "Did you hear that?" I whispered, "Go back to sleep, yeh need ter rest," 

"Scot!"

"I told yeh ter rest!" 

I clamped my hand over his mouth, "Listen," I hissed, I heard someone curse in the kitchen. Scotland heard the sound, he shook Ireland awake and told him to stay quiet. A mental message passed between them, Ireland woke Wales, Northern Ireland and America. None of us moved, the sound of shuffling in the kitchen was much more louder.  
Scotland glanced at the window, he looked at me and mouthed:

_Window. Escape._

I nodded in agreement, we silently crept towards the window, which was fortunately unlocked. It was just big enough for one person to fit through, so we had to escape one by one. I was out first, followed by Wales, the Ireland twins, and America joined us last. "I had to make sure that the window was closed, so that they won't suspect that we used the window as our escape." he said.  
The fire exit was a few feet above the ground, we climbed down to the lowest platform and jumped down. We managed to escape, if we were a few seconds slower, we would've been held captive. " We have to move, they might search the surrounding areas later," Northern Ireland suggested. 

Running around the city at night while wearing my pajamas would be the oddest thing that I would ever done, running around the city in my pajamas with my brothers in their sleepwear? That would be beyond odd. The fact that this is actually happening, embarrasses me more than that time I was dared to kiss France (I didn't mind, though. Long story.) The evening air was bitter cold, well for me. My companions didn't seem to be fazed by the cold wind. Scotland seemed to notice that I was shivering, he took off his robe and threw it to me, "Yer still weak, don't strain yerself. Once we find somewhere to stay, ye'll sleep." He talked to me like how one would speak with a child.

_I'm not a child anymore._

I wanted to say that I was already a nation of my own, but alas, I was mortal. I guess that's just how he says I love you. Typical. I kept silent and just nodded. The streets of Paris was deserted, not one person was in sight, it was as if the whole city has been evacuated (I was hoping that the citizens were fine.) The sound of our footsteps echoed through the night, I heard my pulse in my ears, I must admit that I was tired...and yes, terrified.

They probably heard my ragged breaths, they all halted to a stop and went to my side. I took this chance to catch my breath, I was certain that I had more endurance before, I used to run miles back then. My wounds began to bleed and ache. Oh, the joys of being mortal! "I think we should take a break," America suggested, though it looked like he hasn't even broke a sweat. I shook my head, "No, we have to continue. I can do it..." To be honest, I was dying inside. My legs burned like it was being dipped in lava, I wasn't sure if I could take another step, I would probably trip and pass out cold. And that's what actually happened, I took one step, stumbled forward and everything went black.  
Honestly, I have been asleep the whole day.

**Japan's POV**

"Japan," my head turned towards South Korea, I bowed, "Good evening, South Korea. Is there something that you want me to do?" he seemed to think about my question, "Actually, yes. I do have an assignment for you." He handed me a piece of paper, "I don't care how you do it, just erase that excuse of a nation from this planet's surface."  
"Consider it done," a playful smirk made it through my face.

**3rd person POV**

"...And who are you supposed to be, bastard?"

" _Fratello_!"

Romano rolled his eyes, "Fine, you're Lithuania, si? Welcome to our humble abode." he said sarcastically, Italy glared at his brother, but let it slide. "Oh, good evening, Romano. Erm... your brother told me about your, uh... situation, I understand that-"  
"Yeah, whatever." the southern Italian waved him off then turned to his brother, "Vene, Seborga and France are waiting for you in the kitchen. They want to discuss a few things with you." Italy nodded and headed toward the kitchen. Lithuania and Romano were left alone in awkward silence, "Sit down, bastard."

"O-oh, sorry."

"You didn't have to apologize."

"...S-sorry."

"Ugh..."

  
Awkward silence enveloped the air once again, neither of them talked. Lithuania kept on thinking that he didn't know something the others knew, mustering up his courage, he took a deep breath and asked, "Okay, can I ask you something? What happened to your brother? Why did he suddenly thought of the Asians as enemies?"  
Romano was quiet for a long time, finally he spoke, "He finally reached his limit. When Japan betrayed his trust, something inside snapped. If you weren't asking me these questions, then you know what he did earlier today in the meeting."  
"What did he exactly do?"  
"Like I told you, he snapped. When the first shot rang out, chaos consumed the room. In the middle of the confusion, I was shot in the leg, right here," he pointed to his messily bandaged leg, " Maybe that's what made Veneziano break, he doesn't like it when someone breaks his trust or if someone dear to him gets hurt, the last time... never mind." Romano looked away, Lithuania could tell that Romano was keeping something from him, but he didn't pry. Why would he? He wasn't that close with the Italian brothers, but he was curious still.

"So anyway, my brother turned into a beast. He knocked out several asian nations, injured a few and managed to haul me and France out of the room and managed to drag Seborga with us. I guess that's what happened, I don't really remember."  
Lithuania barely remembered what happened when the chaos began, it was so confusing that he couldn't tell any of the countries apart. "So what about you?" Romano asked, " It seems like I'm the only one speaking here, how did you get out of the meeting?" Lithuania thought for a moment, "Well, I don't remember all the details, but I got out with Poland. We were going in circles until we got out of the building, then we were pursued by Vietnam and Thailand. We split up, and I have never heard from anyone since, until your brother rescued me."

Romano stayed silent, Lithuania ended his recount with another awkward silence. Veneziano broke the silence when he walked back into the livng room, a grim look on his face, which was quite odd for Lithuania, he would usually see him smiling and muttering 'pasta~' almosy every 5 seconds. "Roma, is your leg fully healed?" he asked his brother,

"If our situation gets better, my leg would heal two days tops. I could stand, but walking is a pain in the ass, still. Have you discussed the matter with Seborga and France?"

" _Si_ , I have," Italy said, "We either move out tonight or we wait until dawn, but our chances of escaping would become thinner each passing hour."

"Then let's move out tonight, what are we waiting for?"

"Fratello, you're wounded. You can't heal faster if we are on the move-"

" _Non mi interessa,_  it's either we get captured or escape now while we have the chance."  
Italy shook his head, "We are low on supplies, I'm not even sure if it could last until we reach America."

"Wait," Lithuania interjected, "I didn't know that we were going to America, what are we going to do there?" Italy turned towards him, "We assume that most of the countries that escaped the meeting would flee towards the American continent, the Pacific separates it from the Asian and European continents, but I don't think that an ocean could stop our foes from attacking America, though."

"Besides," Italy continued, " that continent has missiles, we could use it to our advantage against the Asian forces. If we manage to find other nations and hold a war council in America, we could stop this madness."   
"But there is also another country that has missiles, North Korea has a couple of missiles." Romano said, "Let's not forget Russia, if they managed to take control of Moscow, then we're doomed. Russia has more missiles than America and is way more closer to Asia."

North Italy sighed, "We'll talk about this matter later, for now let's eat dinner and begin to pack, we will move out tonight."  
The Italian got up and went back to the kitchen.

**Denmark's POV**

I pulled Sealand along, urging him to run faster. Darkness was an advantage and a disadvantage for us, in the darkness, no one would see us, but we wouldn't see a potential threat right away unless we were two feet away from it. Our ragged breaths echoed through the forest, which seemed like it was the only sound in the world. I gripped the gun in my hand, wishing that I wouldn't use it tonight. 

"How...much... longer...?" I heard the tiny micronation pant behind me, "I... don't know..." I breathed out, for the sake of the two micronations, I slowed down and stopped. I sat on a tree root, and ran a hand through my hair, "Why'd we stop, Den?" Finland asked, "Ladonia and Sealand needs a rest, besides, we need to rest ourselves too. I reckon it's only a few hours 'til daylight." I replied. Finland plopped down next to me, for a minute or two, we sat down and rested. I knew that running away wouldn't solve our problem (I learned that the hard way a long time ago), if we were to find the other Scandinavian countries and return peace to the world, we would have to fight back. I knew that we were outnumbered with two children with us, and only I had a weapon- a caliber 43 pistol (with only five rounds left), but I guess a little rebellion would be worth the shot (I mean, they work out in the movies, so it would be effective also in real life, right? Right?).

"I don't think running away is the solution, Fin." The Finnish man raised an eyebrow, " What do you mean?"  
"If we run away from my problems now, they'd eventually come back later, worse than before. If we are to complete our family again, then we have to fight back."   
Finland looked down to the ground, his lips a thin line across his face, deep purple eyes contemplating my suggestion. "Den, I know that but, I don't think we could do it right now, I mean, Lars and Peter, they could get hurt-"  
"I know, so we need to bide our time, collect resources, gain allies and pray that the others are alive."

Finland nodded half-heartedly, he suddenly gasped, catching Sealand and Ladonia's attention, "Mr. Finland, are you alright?" Ladonia asked worriedly, then I felt it. It was like something was dead sitting next to me, a cold, sinister feeling went through my spine, "Fin?" I looked at the man beside me. Finland was breathing rapidly, clutching his chest in pain, he threw a fit of coughs, "Denmark..." He gripped my arm, squeezing it like there was no tomorrow. I almost winced in pain but my worry for Finland blocked the pain.   
He screamed in agony, Sealand and Ladonia ran towards us, trying to help the best they could. "Guys, help me lay him down," we laid Finland down on the forest floor, he was still screaming in pain and agony, I don't know how I could help more. I hugged the Finnish man, softly stroking his hair. I tried to block out his screaming, it was too painful for me, it was too painful for me to see someone I care about suffer, I would end up blaming myself for it. " _Hush, alt vil være okay. Det vil alle gå væk, smerten forsvinder, Tino, vent venligst_ " (Hush, everything will be alright. It will all go away, the pain will disappear, Tino, please hold on.) I whispered into his ear repeatedly. He hugged me fiercely, his nails digging into my back, his tears stained my shoulder as mine did on his. After what felt like forever, Finland finally ceased screaming, but he kept on sobbing onto my shoulder.  
" _Se sattuu niin paljon, Den_." (It hurts so much, Den.) he quietly whispered, tears continued to fall from his eyes, I wiped them away with my thumb, "Don't worry, it's over." 

°

We continued to walk through the forest, the moon and the stars twinkling above were our only source of light. I let Finland lean on me as we continued our journey, he felt so cold, his skin was deathly pale, his eyes were glassy and lifeless. It was almost like Finland was dead. The two micronations held my free hand, walking behind us. We walked until the sky had an orange hue, telling us that dawn was near. The forest seemed endless, I couldn't even recall which way we were going, God knows where. Heck, we could've walked into enemy territory and didn't notice at all.

"Freeze." a voice behind me ordered, followed by the sound of a gun being loaded. I heard Sealand and Ladonia whimper behind me, Finland was half conscious, and the gun in my hand seemed non existent. "Drop the gun," I mentally cursed, I stood still. "Drop the gun or one of the kids are going to get it." the voice had an accent, it wasn't French though, it almost sounded Russian. "Drop the weapon." the person behind me ordered, I almost knelt to the forest ground and thanked Odin when I realized who was behind me, "I didn't know you had the guts to shoot someone, much less a child," I turned around grinning at the sight of a familiar face.

"Feliks."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord, I finally finished it! I had a terrible case of writer's block, my week was hectic because it was our school festival and I was super busy, but it was worth it though. I also got sick on the weekend, like bedridden-kind-of-sick. I also did research and junk, I'm trying my best to make this story accurate. I'm also working on another story that I'm gonna post here so watch out for it. But all of that is over and done, and now, I need some advice from you guys, I don't know from which point of view I should write next. Tell me if you guys have suggestions, 'kay? okay.  
> （ ・∀・）

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here in ao3, btw. I am actually from Asia, so it is quite nice to write something that's relevant to the Asian countries. Most of the nations from Asia aren't canon yet, but I'll be writing about them anyway. So this fic will be about a lot of confusing relationships, how one nation feels for another, and all that junk, but I'm going to try my best and keep track of the countries that I write about, so you guys don't get confused. 
> 
> I am also active in other sites like Tumblr and Fanfiction, updates may be slow, so pls bear with me. School just begun in my country so yeah, that could be a factor for slow updates. (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ


End file.
